minecraft_and_geometry_dashfandomcom-20200215-history
Geometry Dash Update 2.0
Update 2.0 is an upcoming update to Geometry Dash with no set release date. It will be the tenth major update to the game! Previews * October 18, 2014: Robert Topala makes his first, brief mention of Update 2.0 through Facebook, in the Update 1.9 changelog. When touching on the user accounts system that was introduced in 1.9, he says, "Will include more in update 2.0." * December 15, 2014: Topala announces on the official Geometry Dash Facebook page that he would begin sharing information about Update 2.0. He writes, "Highscore system is back online and should be a lot faster than before. More info about the Steam version and Update 2.0 coming in the next few days. Thanks for waiting!". Also he posted a song confirm on October 17, 2014 before 1.9 was released, but after that he cancelled it and he posted a confirm for the Song Conclusion by Waterflame for the Update 2.0. He Says:"Good job Waterflame! I'm sorry for that but this is too late for 1.9, maybe on 2.0?" * December 21, 2014: Topala posts his first preview image for the update. The figures on either sides of the picture resemble monsters, and a cube is included in the center. Written above is "The INVASION has begun," and there is also text reading "Update 2.0 WIP" in the lower right hand corner. This image caused much hype around the network and Theories of a song being Invaders started to expand. * December 26, 2014: Topala posts his second preview image, showing a Super Mario Bros.-like stage with a background that resembles that of the video game Super Mario World. The cube that is included is similar to the 1-up mushroom found in the Super Mario series. It has shading, and it is also pixelated, hinting the possibility of new icons. It also shows new ground and background patterns. Also, the 1-up mushroom has 3 colors, which is the shading. Also the Companion Cube and the Steamstep Icon has shading. * January 13, 2015: Topala posts another preview picture, confirming the existence of blue coins, an upcoming feature that was first discovered on the GJ_GameSheet file from Update 1.9 and in the GJ_GameSheet-uhd file from the Steam version. The blue coin closely resemble the regular, yellow coin, which were added in Update 1.6. While no information has officially been released on them, it is widely believed that they will be used for coins in the level editor, due to his post saying "I will add this maybe as user coins..." . The preview image also introduces two new Wave Icons and new portals that are believed to teleport the player to the next portal. The colors of the portals are blue and orange, confirming a Portal reference. About this he also confirmed for 2.0 unlockable versions for the robot and a chance for some of Etzer and ViPRin's Utopia texture pack Icons/Balls/Ships/Waves/UFOs to come in Future Updates. * February 5, 2015: Topala hints that he will post an Update 2.0 promo on the Geometry Dash Lite 1.9 update changelog. He writes, "I will be posting another update 2.0 promo later today or tomorrow." * February 6, 2015: Topala posts the fourth preview picture, which shows a newer thick gray portal, making way for theories of a game mode in between two sets of new blocks: Embossed metal blocks and "factory" style blocks. * February 13, 2015: Topala posts a fifth preview picture, which hints the soundtrack for the upcoming level. It depicts "B + D," an airplane, a skull with a lock on its forehead, a flame rising out of water, and a question mark. It was most agreed on that the next level would be "Deadlocked," by F-777, as B + D = F, the airplane refers to the Boeing 777, and the skull and lock refer to the song name itself. The soundtrack was also not available in the custom music selection. The other song would be an unknown song by Waterflame as the flame rising out of water hinted. * March 3, 2015: Topala posts a sixth preview picture, showing 2 new types of blocks and 3 new backgrounds. The second picture from the left had already been shown, and the blocks from the first picture had already been shown. * March 24, 2015: Topala answers a few questions on TouchArcade in which he mentions there's a vast amount of colour channels coming up and the copying between levels is mentioned and that he's working on it. Other than that, better browsing options & songs saving in the SD card. * March 30, 2015: Topala confirms new colours, trails & new creator options. On the other hand, the idea of allowing the copy of stuff between the levels are still in discussion due to people saying it would end up in levels looking the same and Topala isn't yet sure about adding this feature. * April 2, 2015: Topala confirms that the Sneak Peek will be out soon. Also he confirms the Sneak Peek will show some features but not all and he is sure that the Creators will greatly love it. * April 6, 2015: Topala confirms that the Sneak Peek will be out very soon. Also he wrote, "After that I might make a walkthrough video that shows some new editor features, lots of things to cover!" 4 * April, 9, 2015: Topala posts a sneak peek on YouTube that introduces a new "robot" vehicle, new moving blocks, moving spikes, text for portals, moving monster-like obstacles, changeable background and ground colors, new background and new decorations. * April 17, 2015: Topala posts a reaction video about Geometry Dash in the official Facebook page in which he says: "Will be posting more info on 2.0 in a day or so, until then check this out :D (oh the rage)". * April 19, 2015: Topala posts a second sneek peek on YouTube that covers new level editor features, such as the ability to create and save for copying custom objects, z order, unlimited colors, preview mode(allows to preview level without 'save and play') and object scaling. Video is here >>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLIUo65PbWQ * April 21, 2015: Topala confirms (via his Twitter) that he will add the ability to manually enter color fade times into the editor in 2.0. Trivia * The game will not allow you to download "F777 - Deadlocked (Full)" for custom levels. ** You also cannot download "F777 - Deadlocked (Prev)" for custom levels. This is to prevent players using the song Deadlocked in a custom level. * This update has had the most work in progress promo images. * This update has had the longest time in production, taking more than 5 months. * This update will introduce a new form, identified as a "robot." * The song name for the first sneak peek is yet to be discovered. * If you look to the very right of the sixth W.I.P image, you can see a shadow of the new form. * At 0:23 in the editor preview, you can see that the max object limit has been increased from 20000 to 25000. ** Also, at 1:06 when the new form finishes the level, it leaves a ghost trail of the 30 demons icon rather than the form. This is likely a error. ** And at 1:03 when the level starts, it shows that the level editor will likely be expanded. ** Blast Processing was a test level for 2.0. Sneak Peeks Gallery 2.0 Invasion.png|The first 2.0 WIP image released by RobTop 2.0 Blocks.png|The second 2.0 WIP image released by RobTop, making a reference to the Super Mario series. 2.0_Features.png|The third 2.0 WIP picture featuring new wave icons, a blue coin and a new portal. 2.0 Elements.png|The fourth WIP image that appears to show some more blocks, and a new vehicle portal and new decorations. 2.0 Hint.png|The fifth WIP image which probably hints to the new levels containing the song Deadlocked by F - 777, and an unknown song by Waterflame. 2.0 Decorations.png|The sixth sneak peek image showing some new background and ground designs, with some more blocks and monsters. Category:Updates Category:Geometry Dash